Agent X-13 (Earth-TRN113)
(second) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN113 | BaseOfOperations = Chaparanga, Indonesia; San Francisco, California; Tian, China; Earth-616 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Seems to be affected by albinism | UnusualSkinColour = White | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Invasion scout | Education = | Origin = 13s Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Warren Ellis; Simone Bianchi | First = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 25 | Death = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 26 | Quotation = One of us will get through. You can't stop the annex. You're all dead already. | Speaker = Subject X | QuoteSource = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 26 | HistoryText = "Subject X", his true code-name being Agent X-13, was a mutant agent from an alternate reality that had been rendered uninhabitable by the use of Ghost boxes. His mission was to find alternate realities suitable for annexation. He was sent to the 616-timeline as part of an Annex Squad with two others mutants to investigate the X-Men and the first team who had been destroyed by Forge's forces. They were based in Tian, a city formerly inhabited by an hidden mutant Chinese community. Their choice to go there was perhaps motivated by the possibility of an alternate Tian in their homeworld. They were followed by Forge's artificial mutants, and split up when they were unable to find a energy-source to power their Ghost Box. Subject X was followed by one of the artificial mutants, one with levitating powers who he killed in San Francisco and whose corpse was found by the X-Men, who started to look into the situation. He then fled to Chaparanga , a garbage dump for alien ships where he found a power-source in one of the ships still, but he was followed by the X-Men who determined where their murderer was heading in reading "Triploid Mutant"'s notebook. They confronted and cornered him and he preferred suicide rather than surrender in order to protect his companion. However, there were several timelines in which the attempt at annexing Earth was tried and succeeded, and others where it failed. The divergence occur on the choice of the invaders' leaders to annex Earth-616 or the pre-digital era of Earth-889, but others choices make their changes. Subject X himself had a preference for the pre-digital era. | Powers = Pyrokinesis: Subject X had the power to set anything on fire. This included non-corporeal matter, like the air surrounding him. He isn't immune to his own powers as he used them to kill himself. His power need a physical contact and cannot be forced by psionic compulsion. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = A Ghost Box | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Being from an alternate reality, his mutation differed from mutants on Earth-616 in that his X-Gene was not on the 23rd chromosome, but instead on chromosome 13th , explaining the possible immunity of his kind regarding to M-Day, and his invisibility to Cerebra's detection. * The designation of this mutant was unclear: ** The designation "Subject X" came from the Triploid Mutant ** His real code-name appears to be "Agent X-13", as one of his alternate. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Suicide Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Albinism Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers)